


Flavor

by nhpw



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/pseuds/nhpw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun, fluffy romp - and some fun, tasty toys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/gifts).



Alan should have known the boys would already be at it when he got home.

He chuckled and shook his head as he came through the kitchen and heard the unmistakable grunts that told him Ed was well on his way to rocking Sam’s world.  His body responded to the sound immediately – and his mind, for that matter, wouldn’t stop daydreaming about what was going on upstairs in the bedroom.  He made quick work of his overcoat and shoes, loosened his tie and took the stairs two at a time. 

“Hey,” he started in a mock-insulted tone as he propped himself against the wooden doorframe of the well-lit master bedroom, “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

As he’d suspected, Sam and Ed were both stripped naked, and they were a tangle of arms and legs and kisses and sweat in the middle of the bed.  But they were also uncharacteristically giggly – especially Ed, who was infinitely more reserved than Sam, both in bed and in life in general.  “Sam brought home a thing,” Ed responded, pausing as Sam leaned up, took hold of Ed by the back of the neck and kissed him, deep and forceful – likely for Alan’s benefit.

“Oh?” Alan tore off his tie and opened the buttons on his shirt as quickly as he could.  His pants were next, and as he joined them on the bed, he still wore his blue plaid boxers and black socks.

“Classy,” Sam remarked with that devilish sparkle in his eyes that Alan loved so very, very much.

“You started without me.”  Alan dropped it like a hammer, as though he might really be insulted, and let enough of a pause pass that Sam’s face fell as he thought that Alan might mean it.  Then he took Sam into his arms and kissed him, long and deep and searching, the way he’d been wanting to all through the last hour of that final God-forsaken meeting of the day.  The kiss broke as they both began to laugh – giggles from the chest, the kind only well-acquainted lovers can make bubble up out of a kiss.  It came full-circle as the break allowed Alan to turn and greet Junior properly as well, with a searching kiss and one wandering hand, which he ran up a hairless thigh and groped toward a familiar groin. 

And then Alan frowned. 

The kiss came to an abrupt end with the smack of parting lips.  “I thought we’d moved way past those,” he remarked with genuine confusion, and gave a pointed look toward Junior’s latex-covered erection. 

“Oh – no no no no.”  Sam giggled like he’d been giggling when Alan had come into the bedroom.  Then he leaned down and wrapped his mouth around Junior’s cock, giving an enthusiastic suck before licking it up one side and down the other.  Then he grinned widely at Alan, no doubt enjoying his older lover’s confused demeanor.  “Go on.  Try it.”

Against his better judgment, Alan dipped his head and gave a hesitant lick, balls to tip on the left side.  Then he frowned, swallowed and licked his lips.  “Is that… chocolate?”

Sam nodded and swung his lithe form up toward the headboard.  “And there’s more,” he reported, reaching for the box Alan now saw on the right bedside table.  “Twelve flavors in all.”  He leaned toward Alan and licked the shell of his ear before whispering, “Mine’s strawberry.”

“My favorite,” Alan replied as a shiver went up his spine.  He took the box from Sam and read it – or rather, attempted to read it as Sam attacked his mouth with fervor and Junior’s mouth closed around his erection.  Soon he’d lost interest in holding onto the box and could focus only on the pleasure his young lovers were bestowing upon him.  “Hey,” he protested as Junior took him to the back of his throat, “I didn’t get to put one on.”

“No need,” Sam panted, eyes still sparkling.  He brought his strawberry-flavored cock to Alan’s mouth, and the older man needed no further invitation.  “You’re the best flavor there is.”

Alan would have shaken his head if he could have, but as it was, he simply indulged in the flavor of strawberry and Sam, in the feel of give and take.  He was aware that the boys were contorting themselves into a familiar knot that meant everyone would walk away satisfied, and he wondered what other flavors were in that box.  He’d only gotten as far as “assorted.”

He couldn’t wait to taste the whole rainbow.


End file.
